Posh Debaucher
by Clarista
Summary: It's a story of the tangled mess that is the fab four C/B/N/S. It's focused on Chuck and Serena, their scars, and the consequences of a BN reunion. Chuck/Serena *Chp4 is M-rated*
1. First Time

It was the night of Blair Waldorf's party, and though publicly it was not pegged as such, the party was the one she had thrown in the honor of reinstating her reunion with Nate Archibald. Serena knew she should be happy for her, heck she WAS happy for her; and yet 30 minutes of the festivities had been enough to chase the beautiful blond away.

It was only half past eleven where Serena stood. She had left the party in the hopes of going home, of crawling into her bed with a delicious scoop of ice cream—but comfort eating was not Serena's style. Drowning away her sorrows in heavy liquor was more authentically van der Woodsen. But Serena had changed, she didn't drink…she would go home and force ice cream on herself. She would remain the good reformed girl Dan Humphrey was dating. She would go home.

She had not.

At a quarter to twelve Serena still stood at his door. She had nowhere else to go. She had no one to turn to, and by the current festivities of the Waldorf's she knew he would empathize.

Still standing, waiting for some sort of sign perhaps, Serena began tracing the numbers on his door. She had tried in vain to talk herself away, direct herself perhaps to Dan, but suddenly she was tired. She was tired of being Dan's golden girl, of getting no room to screw up. She was tired of fearing living her life the societal way, and she was tired of being judged and prodded incessantly. And nevertheless Dan Humphrey was the last person in whom she could confide her current misery, unless perhaps it was her starter for a break up.

Taking in a deep breath Serena's tall figure was suddenly given life. She stepped forth and in one swift motion, free of all hesitation, she knocked.

"Hi Chuck."

He watched her for a moment in amused silence, pursing his lips in that familiar way. He finally spoke.

"Please, call me brother."

Serena would have glared, attempted to stare him down, but his gaze stopped her.

His eyes were blank. They were free of true malice. He was hurting too much.

He was waiting and Serena wanted to say something, but the words were crowded in the back of her throat. Yet she didn't need to say anything, her eyes spoke for her.

_Blair and Nate thrive on their union; they thrive on being the royal couple of the Upper East Side.__ And to remain so t__hey would steamroll over anyon__e, even you and I._

Though not a word had been spoken, Chuck stood in silent agreement. Serena took this to be a welcome and pushed past him, entering his suit. She headed straight for the bar. Heavy liquor would just have to do.

They drank in silence. No words passed except a murmur for more liquor. But they conversed fully. Each understood the other's pain, knew the story behind the pale sickly skin, the tale of those wide glass eyes.

"Does Humphrey Dumpty even suspect?" Chuck finally spoke.

"No. I've given him no reason to; I've given no one a reason to…"

Chuck watched for a moment before he spoke again.

"You can stop it van der Woodsen. All it takes is a word, perhaps even a gesture…Nate wouldn't resist."

"I resist. Blair is my best friend; it'll never be worth it. Thought you understood Bass."

He groaned softly before chocking the sound with the liquid in his glass.

"Nathaniel is a better catch than Blair. "

Serena rolled her eyes at this. She would not encourage Chuck's tongue lashing of her friend, but she couldn't help but enjoy it…if just a bit.

"So how is the blessed couple?"

"_Glowing,_" Serena muttered sarcastically.

"Only you can stop this, a hint that's all—"

"Leave it alone Bass."

"—You do it and you save us all…be a little martyr. I know you like that."

"I said leave it Bass."

He said no more. They continued to drink…and sometime later the dreadful silence was replaced by Chuck and Serena, rowdy as can be. Suddenly the two were lamenting their days as players; days when Nate and Blair's relationship cost them no more than an eye roll.

Chuck made known his shock at her return, the shock that his partner in whorism had turned angelic. That party girl van der Woodsen was all washed n clean, ready to settle and be _good_.

Serena smirked, thinking of their days in the fabulous four, thinking of the times she and Chuck would drink up and party double, just to compensate for what Nate and Blair would miss. She remembered all the times spent at some bullshit charity event or other where she would end up on Chuck's lap drunk. How she would grope him and he her as they mocked and coaxed the wonder couple at the round table they sat.

They had been disgusting and lecherous. But they had had a lot of fun. The climax to her fun had come the day of the Sheppard Wedding…she wondered if the rumple with Blair had been the climax to his.

"Gawd Bass. Did _all_ the debutants lose their virginity to you?"

He gave her a knowing smirk. She sighed and drowned her glass. She had not meant to say that. They had ceased to mention _that_ day a long time ago.

"Last I remember sis, you've deflowered nearly as much as I have."

She was silent again, but only for a short while. She watched him in dark humor and said the words her subconscious had begged her to bury.

"You and I, Bass, deflowered the royal couple. Our greatest victory, no?"

"Our greatest victory," Chuck murmured and they shared a dark bitter laugh.

"I assume you have gotten better."

"I have."

Serena poured herself another glass and smirked at him.

"You hardly lasted ten minutes."

Chuck smirked back.

"Yes well we were in the eighth grade. That summer if I remember correctly."

"Yeah. I was sick of…"

She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to. Chuck rolled his eyes at her.

"Oral sex? Yeah me too…it was all the rage back then."

That wasn't it, but she said nothing. Her mind went to her first attempt, it had been with an older boy; Leighton Bask. He played Lacrosse for St. Jude at the time.

"He couldn't get it up," Serena suddenly giggled, "I was two years younger and he was the nervous wreck."

That's why she had come to Chuck. He was the only boy in the UES who didn't worship her, the only boy who would take charge like she needed, that first time. It had been his first too.

"Yeah well, lucky you had me sis."

Serena rolled her eyes and put her empty glass aside. She had satisfied her thirst for liquor.

"Yeah Bass….you _rocked my world_"

Chuck's smirk was undeterred. He looked cocky as ever.

"Not my fault van der Woodsen. You were so nervous. You wiggled too much."

"Wiggling is good."

"It messes with my _thrusting_."

He almost purred the last word and Serena found herself heating up unconsciously.

"Not if you're an expert _thruster_."

Chuck drew closer to her and whispered his next words.

"I am now."

"And I suppose you want to show me?"

Serena now moved back a little, but not enough.

"Not in your dreams Bass."

"But you're not in my dreams sis. You might as well end up in my bed. That was the plan last time no?"

Serena glared at him before contemplating taking another drink. She decided not to and unconsciously began playing with the lowest button on her top. Buzzed or not, the thought of being fucked into oblivion was not so unpleasant at the moment. But she had changed. She wasn't the girl who lost her virginity at 14, not anymore.

"I don't think so."

"Then why are you here sis? I'm sure Humphrey would love to screw away your pain, even brew you some tea afterwards….why are you here Serena?"

She watched him for a second and in that moment it was clear to her why she had. And in that same second she leaned forth and kissed him.

She wanted to go back, because going forth had not worked. There was so long when she could pretend to be good, pretend to forget Nate…she just wanted a visit. And Chuck Bass was the ride. He would shuttle her to a better time, and she could return, refreshed and ready to be the new Serena, Dan's Serena and all would be good and well.

He had been motionless at the first meeting of their lips. He had let her brush hers against his for a moment and then just as suddenly he parted his mouth and let her tongue in, kissing her back viciously.

Serena kept on enjoying him, everything about him. She could almost taste Blair's jealousy as Chucks hands slip up her thighs, disappearing underneath her skirt. She had come in defiance to Nate and Blair, the couple that trampled over their best friends, she had come because she and Chuck deserved better…because they would be better.

They had sex the first time just there; it was on the rug sitting between their couch and the mini-bar. They did it two times more; she rode him on the coach, and he her on his bed. Finally they succumb to sweet slumber and woke up to find one leg entangled.

Serena knew she should panic and storm out of there, but she didn't want to. Instead she stretched out luxuriously and ordered Chuck to call up room service. She would then turn to him, not so much bothered with covering her large breasts, and tease that he was acceptable.

"How does Humphrey measure up…"

Serena smiled, that wasn't the question he wanted to ask.

"Not well. I rode Nate, he was virgin remember. And same goes for Dan."

Chuck grinned at her before rubbing his dark hair.

"Back to the perfect world, right sis?"

"Yeah."

Serena then looked back at Chuck before rolling her warm body on top of his, her bare breasts skimming his chest. She drew her lips close and kissed him again, though in a lazy lucrative manner.

"You should hook up with Vanessa. She is a nice little girl; her world will keep you occupied…"

"hmm-mmm"

"Another virgin for you to take."

She began grinding her hips against his now.

"Uh uhhhh."

"We can double date, and you and I sneak off to the bathroom…no more Blair and Nate."

They made love again that morning, and within a week Serena was setting up Vanessa for Chuck. There was some prejudice to smooth over, but Serena's word was that of god to many and she could change minds.

All Serena wanted was to see him more and see less of Nate. They would take those bathroom trips (sometimes became an elevator or a backroom trip instead) and help each other move forth, fuck each other refreshed in their quests to forget the wonder couple, to keep up the charade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. The Piano Seat

A/N: I couldn't resist making this longer, especially when encouraged by all your great reviews. So actually I thought I'd turn it into a full fic and from here on I plan to dedicate a chapter to how each party finds out and how Chuck/Serena evolve in their relationship. Hope you all enjoy.

Oh and I am still writing the next chapter of 'van der Bass House', it's very long, so that's why it's taking so much time. 

XXXX

There was a day when the van der Woodsens would move into what used to be the previous Bass residence. It was a house Bart and Chuck had evacuated once the former Mrs. Bass had called the marriage quits and had gotten up and left. This upscale Manhattan townhouse, along the same street as the Archibald residence, bore a decent number of bad memories. And yet consequences of the move were not so terrible.

Chuck and Serena's affair had till then been a heated mess of cold walls, hitched skirts, lost thongs, and awkward positioning. Chuck's suit was ever so present, but Nate had a key and was a most frequent visitor. It would hardly be becoming to have him barge in with Serena riding Chuck on the bar counter, the fury rug or that enormous Bass bed. In any case the hit of this most scandalous affair along with public sex was explosive. Chuck did not believe that anything could top the rush of being caught pounding Serena van der Woodsen, the reformed 'Golden girl' of Upper East Side, at a charity gala in the back in a shady broom closet. 

He had been wrong.

It was a late Saturday morning when Chuck would, for the first time find himself alone in the house with Serena. She had been up for a while and was now sitting at the piano and exercising her fingers at the elegant art of music. He lounged on a piece of furniture in that same room, sipping a glass of freshly squeezed oranges as he played audience to her performance. 

Truth was Chuck was mesmerized. In the past month he had had sex with Serena often, but had never seen her so scantly dressed and in daylight. It was a new sense altogether. And god, he had thought licking his lips unconsciously: there drenched in that silver pool of sunlight and covered only in the silk of that pale pink slip, she was Aphrodite herself. She had played no more than two songs before Chuck had joined her on the piano seat. He mastered the magnificent instrument as well as she had, and fell in sync with her song. Only, it was _her _that he was playing. 

Right there on that Maple wood seat Serena would move her hips over to top Chuck's, and her slip would fall at their feet. Right there they would make love, and Chuck would risk the arrival of their parents to witness this unsightly act of him inside his stepsister.

XXXX

By Monday something extraordinary happened. It was before class, that half hour in the morning when the entire student body hung around outside and got up to a decent amount of mischief; the likes of which Chuck was rather familiar to. This morning was no different. There they were, Nate and Chuck, standing about and sharing a joint. This was the time of day when Chuck would inform Nate all about his weekend, the parts of which that blondish mop of hair had not partook on. For the past weeks however, Chuck was not able to produce this type of material, for he had not been sleeping around…not much anyway. These days he had taken a leaf from Nate's emo guidebook and used this time to bitch and moan about his mother and the length and content of those occasional phone calls. Nate good and stoned was more than satisfied. The former Mrs. Bass was hot, total MILF, he enjoyed whatever Chuck had to say about her. 

This morning however bore it's very own distinctions, even from others in the past few weeks. This distinction came to be around the time a certain Blair Waldorf came over to properly bid a good morning to her boyfriend, and to gloat at his best friend. 

Usually at this point in time Chuck would offer Waldorf a sarcastic smirk and leave Nate with a back pat that was a tad bit too hard. This morning however this would not happen. Unable to talk about it, Chuck had been a 100 percent engulfed within thoughts of the weekend. And when Blair came over to caress, pet, and cling onto Nate like the prince charming that he was, Chuck was completely engrossed on thoughts of Serena spread about his 1000 thread counts sheets; the sun illuminating her creamy skin, making her the illusion that was Venus, freshly sprung from the watery foams and sparkling with that main of blond under its light. Blair watched him expecting that jealous glint in his eyes, but instead to her bewilderment got a secret smile. 

"Bass," Blair said coldly. She meant very clearly for him to be gone.

"'Morning Waldorf."

"Well I'd say it was good to see you….but I'd be lying."

Chuck grin widened. 

"Like about how you lost your virginity?"

"Old news Bass."

Blair waved him off and now held a darker glare.

Chuck merely smiled in reply. No smirk or grin, just a sincere smile. And with that he leaned forth and placed a small peck on her cheek. 

"Well it was good to see you, Blair," he said lightly and pulled away chaste.

He then, paying little mind to Blair's angry flustered disposition, turned to Nate and left him with a shoulder squeeze that was affectionately tight, no bitterness no contempt. It was a good morning and he was happy to see them, both of them. 

Suddenly Chuck was tired of it, all of it. He just wanted his friends back the way it had been. He wanted to love and baby Nate without resentment, and to enjoy Blair's company without pained fury, without contempt. It had dawned on to him for some time how very much he missed them both, missed having them as he had before. It had dawned to him how very much he had loved them both and how his love for their friendship was his greatest affection in regards to Blair. It would take time, sure, but Chuck Bass planned on retrieving what he had so stupidly lost. He planned on fixing them the three of them to what they had been, because the only other option was pain and bitterness…and lost friendships.

It wasn't until lunchtime when he saw Serena. She came over with pretence of delivering him a certain something Alfonzo had cooked. But in truth it was her hand running up his leg, secretly under that outdoor table and a whispered coded message that, was what she had truly been handing out. Chuck responded with a smug incest remark and she offered a glare, biting the corners of her lips to stop the smile that was fighting to bedazzle. She had had sex with Chuck on mind since homeroom. 

They met back at home that afternoon, only an hour or so till Erik was due. Chuck would roll off her tan stockings and she would shrug off her shirt and her bra. Then they would fall on his bed and Serena, on top, would take the weight of the world off of Chuck's mind. And he would hold her and screw her like the fallen angel that she was. It was the perfect fit, and the most fucked up experience of their shredded lives. They were anti-matter to Blair and Nate. Defective on the outside and somehow unearthly and perfect in what lay beyond. 

It was a half hour later when Serena would roll off from underneath him and with a trail of kisses roll on top again. They still had a half hour more and she was not ready to—her ringtone interrupted them. She gave Chuck an apologetic smile before reaching it; she planned to tell whomever it was that she was busy, even if it was Dan or Blair. 

Turns out it was Blair. Serena was about to do just as she had planned, but it would not be so, not with such topic at hand. Pulling on her pink lace panties on followed by her school skirt and everything else, Serena explained to Chuck that it was an emergency and that she had to leave. She did not want to drop the bomb on him like this, and not when she wasn't sure, so she kept quiet about the topic at hand and merely rolled on top of him, pressing her clothed self to him and swallowing his grunt as her lips devoured his. 

Serena would come to find him later that night. He was in his room watching a Knicks game on his flat screen. She would curl onto the bed next to him and press her shivering frame to his. He turn to her with startled eyes and she merely snuggled closer and sobbed ever so quietly. By this point Chuck was both bewildered and extremely worried. Serena could sense him becoming tense and felt his fear. She did her best to explain in a clear voice and to be succinct. 

"It was Blair. She uh has missed her period again."

Chuck's jaw dropped. He did not want to hear this. But Serena continued on, unable to watch him.

"And as you might have guessed she is unwilling to take the test, so…"

She finally looked up and her words trailed when her eyes met his. 

"What do you think she'll do if…?" 

Chuck looked away quickly. He didn't want to think of that. Correction, he refused to think of that. It was too painful a thought, too final. But it was also one he couldn't shake off. 

Serena mirrored him in thought. It would be the finally of Nate and her. 

They talked little through the rest of the game, but once the flat screen was off there was no more avoiding the matter at hand. 

Serena was in pieces and he was too, and somehow they had to pick each other up and puzzle out the fragments into a whole. Somehow they had to weather the storm and come off with both feet planted. Somehow this all ended in a kiss. 

In that moment Serena's lips searched his in desperation and he clung onto hers in fear. They clawed away their clothes and made love, still kissing with fatal urgency, and pounding and thrusting in a fury. Once done they relaxed in a damp tangled cluster and breathed in sync. They held on, almost clawing at each other's flesh through the night. And somehow the next morning they woke up as one. 

There on Chuck bed, amongst his expensive Egyptian sheets, he and Serena were a pair. Attached by the lips, the hips, and the tangled hair, there was a sweetness, a togetherness in the air that neither could quite identify. But for that moment it was clear that whatever that pregnancy test told they would pick up the pieces and hold together that shaky whole. They were a single pair. 


	3. Nate

A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, because at the moment this is probably the fiction I enjoy writing most. I'm really glad CS worked out so well. I wasn't sure at first, but they have great AU affinity. Anyway this chapter is called 'Nate' since as promised one by one Chuck and Serena's friends become aware of the aware and it's Nate's turn to shine first I guess.

Also this chapter is designed differently. I needed to creat more dialogue so Nate's mind could be better divulged and to depict the change in Serena in it's many forms. Hope you guys don't mind too much :)

And to answer your question: Yes Serena and Dan are still dating, but that might be changing soon…lol

XXX

It was before 7 when Serena got the call. Blair was not pregnant. This was met by a sleepy declaration of pleasure and a return to sleep. Nearly an hour later Serena would awaken with high spirits. She squirmed around giggling and turned to face Chuck in his arms. He appeared to be sleep but when Serena's lips gently brushed his, his eyes began to flutter open. He stared at her dreamily for a second before meeting her in a hot lazy kiss.

"'Morning gorgeous," He muttered against her mouth before leaning in for another kiss.

Serena crawled out of his embrace and still very much in the state of utter giddiness she climbed on top, straddling him.

"Good morning Bass."

"It is now."

Chuck smirked and with a tight grip on her hips moved her into a more preferable position. Serena moaned and arched her back, pressing herself down onto him.

"I have good news Bass. All is clear."

Chuck's grin widened and his finger tips now dug into the soft skin of her hips. She had twicked many of his pleasure senses. The physical conjoined to the immense relief and he was ready to skyrocket.

"How do you suppose we celebrate?"

And as he said that his hands peeled off the hips and ran up her torso coming to rest on her breasts.

"We should take the day off, go off to the Hamptons…I'm sure we can think of a few things to do there…"

Serena leaned down onto him, meeting his lips with hers, her breasts pressed against his chest.

"You want to skip school, for the whole day? Thought you had changed van der Woodsen."

Just as her tongue was shoved into his mouth, it was sneaked out and she was pulling back up, straddling him once again. She ran her hands along his chest, scratching him lightly with chocolate colored manicured claws.

"Or, better yet let's take the whole week off and go to Vegas."

Chuck smiled.

"That sounds like a plan."

"Hell yeah, it IS a plan."

Chuck chuckled. She was so darn adorable.

"But don't you think that people might suspect something? You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

A frustrated look was etched across Serena's face and she dropped off of him and onto her side on the bed. She groaned and rolled on her back, detangling her legs from him. Chuck smiled and sat up. She was so cute like this, hardly the mature woman she presented herself to be. He crawled onto her, settling himself between her legs.

"Fuck 'em."

Chuck said running his hand up her creamy thigh.

"Fuck 'em."

Serena echoed him, just as he entered her.

XXX

That morning proved to be a good one for Nate.

While Chuck and an early morning joint were not to be had, the day offered greater pleasures. These pleasures were namely Blair Waldorf being in an exceptionally good mood. Nate of course had no idea the source from which his girlfriend's merry behavior had sprung, but he had no intention to complain. Happy Blair meant a very happy Nate…happy Blair meant an extra playful morning rendezvous and a delicious promise of an afterschool delight. Happy Blair made Nate one hell of a happy teenage boy.

What made the rest of the male population of St. Jude happy teenage boys was the very sight of Serena.

True to her van der Woodsen blood, Serena roamed about as though she was the very definition of all that was fabulous. She would glide into the courtyard in that too short skirt, in a long slim limbed march; an encore to Aphrodite's first steps onto soil of what was Cyprus. Drooling teenagers were her effect in place of the goddess' sprouted vegetation.

Though her affect was familiar there was something alien in Serena's walk. It was a bounce, a foreign feature that resonated through her. A bounce that resonated to her blonde locks, setting in motion waves of silk. A bounce that resonated to her large breasts, making them spring about ever so tantalizing underneath that loose sequined sweater-shirt.

Unknown to her friends and her perverted admirers, this was mark to Serena when she was sexually satisfied and moreover when she was in the state of utter satisfaction.

Nate tried not to stare much as she approached 'em.

Blair was all eyes. She had noticed the recent change in her friend and found herself reasonably intrigued.

Upon closer surveillance slight hints to Serena's enhanced sexuality were noted. She came with a bubbly air and sugary smiles and tights replaced by high socks, a hitched up skirt and one too many buttons left open on that sweater-shirt. She gave only a wave and had a quick hug for Blair. Then she was gone. Off into the crowd with a flash of lace panties as the wind blew at her skirt.

"What is up with that girl?" Blair muttered later that day, turning on her stomach to face Nate.

"Serena?"

"She's been acting so very conspicuous for weeks now."

"Conspicuous how?"

Blair looked exasperated. She appreciated Nate's concern for herself, but she was not a fool. He was a guy and she had no delusions as to his not having detected her friend's obviously upped sexuality.

"I could only assume that Brooklyn has received an upgrade of sorts," she muttered finally, now drawing closer on top of Nate.

"Upgrade huh?" Nate grinned at the look in her eye. He let his hands run down the length of her figure before pulling her, clad only in bed sheets, fully on top of himself. "I think we should try for that."

After an afternoon well spent loitering about in Blair's bed, Nate was finally off to his promised engagements at the van der Bass House. He arrived at the doors just as Serena had.

"Nate! Are you staying for dinner?"

"Excuse me?"

Serena took hold of a fistful of his hair and tugged.

"Ow. What the hell Serena?"

"In our house, how long are you staying over? Chuck said—"

"Yeah yeah. I'm spending the night. Dad is coming home and mom is taking him to dine with a bunch of her sorority sisters and their husbands...thought I'd give them a bit of privacy."

Serena gave him a small smile, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Maybe later. He shrugged her off and tried his best not to betray his thoughts as she walked him in.

"Well I hope you're up for a night of ridiculously bad movies, Chuck promised to watch _Tango and Clash _with me."

"Isn't this the kind of thing Dan should be doing, now that you have a boyfriend and all."

"Do _you_ watch old Hepburns with Blair?"

"No, but—"

"Exactly. Chuck and I like the same things. Classic French flicks, 90s action, 40s Grant…Besides Dan is too pretentious for Stallone."

Nate stopped dead in his tracks. Serena blushed under his gaze. She had never talked this way of Dan before.

"He has better taste," she explained lamely.

"Yeah. I bet."

They walked up the stairs in silence. And parted at the wide white doors. Or so Nate thought.

"Want me to say Hi to your brother for you?" Nate had joked when he saw her lingering at the doorway.

Startled, Serena blinked at him a few times.

"Funny. I'll see when dinner is served. Later loser."

"Later slut."

And then he turned where he stood watching her descending back. They hadn't used these terms of parting in so long. They hadn't broken through their formal shell since her return, since they had become intimate at Sheppard wedding. God he missed her.

XXX

"Just do it Chuck. I bet you'll get a bunch of freebees."

"What is it that Charles should do Eric?"

Bart Bass stared between his son and his step-son in interest. Chuck and Eric grinned at each other.

"Modeling."

It was Serena that answered.

"Modeling? Charles, I never knew that you had any interest in the department."

"I don't father. I'm not even tall enough you see."

"Well you're only 16. How bout you start by finishing your milk."

Lily gave Bart a look before turning back to their children.

"So then what is this about modeling we hear Charles?"

It was now with Serena whom Chuck exchanged a look with.

"I've gotten an offer from some dude who is in charge of the teeny bopper Calvin Klein advertisement. He wants me to be a part of their spring campaign. They want young models, so guys who are 5'7-10"."

"Can you imagine my absolute shock that Chuck would be getting a modeling offer over me?"

"What do you mean darling."

Serena feigned a tragic sigh.

"It was this morning at San Ambroeus . Chuck and I were out for croissants and lattes when the Calvin Klein guy approached our table. He gave me one quick dismissive look before turning all googly eyed at _Charles _and offering it to him. He was practically drooling. You had to see this guy gushing on and on in his fake French accent about how Chuck is so very _exotic _and _striking _and a bunch of mispronounced adjectives in French. It was quite—"

Nate had dropped his utensils onto his plate with a loud resonating clank. The whole table stared at him, before awkwardly resuming the conversation at hand.

Nate had been listening to Serena with bated breath; shocked that she would be out for breakfast with Chuck. Shocked that she would ever be out with Chuck. Hadn't she completely broken off that relationship since her return? What in the world was up with her lately?

A WASP dinner later and Chuck, Serena, and Nate were sprawled about the expensive van der Bass furniture. They fell easily in place, reminiscent of old days when they got sky high and spent the day roaming the city and night on a coach with greasy Chinese and a Charley Chaplin marathon. This was back in junior high, before the sex and the hormones, before when there was only dope. Or just Nate, Serena, and Chuck with bottles of vodka.

Serena was all grins. She popped in the DVD and settled between the boys, drawing those long legs in and close to her chest. She would move around in the process of the film, but never would the legs reach Nate. Never would she turn and acknowledge Nate. Her lack of attention only intensified his.

Nate watched her; he saw her laugh a little too hard at the Stallone's prison mate. He saw Chuck catch her eye and her blush. He saw her pointed tongue and the tickle war that was ensued.

Nate paused the movie, scolding them in his own underplayed irritability. It was in vain. Chuck and Serena just laughed him off. And on they went till pretzel fragments were scattered all over and beer and scotch splattered everywhere. And so came the time to settle and go back to the flick.

Nate kept on watching her. And there it was. His final clue.

It was just a moment but enough for Nate to grasp. Perhaps he was not as clueless as how he was previously pegged. It was during the prison escape. In a moment of pure adrenaline Serena grasped Chuck's arm, her fingers leaving white marks…and there was no reaction.

From here on Nate watched with knowing eyes. Saw them arguing a mile a minute over the bad cop good cop scene. Saw the flickering of pretzels and the hair pulling…Chuck tugging a fistful of blonde only to bring her face close. Nate saw the hesitation on both sides, a moment as his hazel eyes would lock gaze with her wide blue ones. Then a flutter of lashes and it was done. And she would return his favor, with a deadly manicured pinch to his thigh.

"Enough."

The mischievous pair turned to stare at him both, raised eyebrows and a confused smirk. Chuck robbed unconsciously at the recently wounded, throbbing spot on his leg. Nate looked only at Serena.

"I get it okay. You're fucking him. I get it."

And then there was silence. Jarred only by the villainous sounds of the television screen. Nate knew it was time to leave. And he did. Leaving Serena frozen and clutching handfuls of the cushioned sofa and Chuck with a cold hard look on his face. Nate had left, but Chuck would follow him.

"Fucking is not it. And you can keep your mouth shut."

Chuck had caught up right outside the door and pressed him up against a wall. Nate laughed in response, and he trembled slightly as he did.

"Get the hell off of me Chuck."

And Chuck did, but not because he was ordered to.

Nate was taking this badly, he was scaring Chuck. Attempting his most gentle voice he said his friend's name. But Nate only laughed, somewhat more darkly this time.

"Don't Nathaniel me Chuck. This is the second time you're fucking a girl I love. This isn't a damn competition Bass, why don't you back off and find—"

Chuck punched him. Except he didn't. He punched the wall behind Nate, swearing in agony at his throbbing bloody fist.

Nate stared at him with startled eyes.

"You have no right—you have no say…"

Their eyes locked and Nate nearly shuddered at the fury radiating from the hazel pair before him.

"Leave. I don't want to see you right now. Stay the hell away."

Nate shoved past him and did as told.

Chuck returned and before having reached the living parlor he crossed paths with Lily, his bleeding hand having caught her attention. She made an audible gasp and a moment later Serena rushed in and reacted the same.

"Nate and I were messing around," he muttered.

The women exchanged a look, and the elder of the two was soon removing her neck tie and wrapping it around the hand of her step-son. She led Chuck into the nearest bathroom while Serena set off to get gauze and disinfectant.

"You can curse you know," Lily joked, having taken note of his gritting teeth as she applied the disinfectant.

Chuck smiled gratefully at her and let out a whole string. Serena laughed.

"What's going on?"

Bart having finally finished that urgent phone call, he was able to note the absence of his wife, son, and step-daughter. He now found them emerging from the bathroom with solemn faces. His eyes fell to Chuck's freshly patched hand.

"Just an accident," Lily said quickly having caught Bart's eye. She attempted at Serena smile and turned to Chuck with a hint of a wink.

"Boys playing around," Serena reiterated.

Bart stared doubtfully at the two blondes and looked at Chuck with a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"Are you alright?"

Chuck attempted at a grin, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

Serena caught his eye from the corner of hers. She placed a slim arm around his shoulders, guiding him away muttering something about offered help in the search of his calculus text. Serena gave Bart a farewell smile and walked Chuck to his room, where she closed the door and pressed back against it with closed eyes. She gave a shaky breath.

"I told him to keep quiet."

Serena looked to see that he was now sitting on the bed, watching his bandaged arm with great interest.

"He won't say anything to—"

"Chuck, what the hell happened?"

Chuck looked up to stare into her eyes, but looked away quickly and if she wasn't hallucinating, he bore a hint of a blush.

Finally he spoke.

"I punched the wall."

"Why?"

Chuck didn't answer.

Serene sighed and joined him on the bed. He looked at her and she smiled. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and perched against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Let's just go to bed," she suggested letting out a heavy yawn.

He gave her a small nod and turned out the lights.

And they passed out quickly, there on top of his bed covers, grasping at each other for warmth.

XXX

It was the next morning when Nate had caught up with her. He had been waiting around in the girl's hall knowing that Serena would come early. And she had. She knew what had to be done, and it was better done with sooner than late.

Nate approached with blazing eyes. And Serena offered only a half hearted smile. A smile he did not return, for Nate was in no mood for pleasantries.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nate this isn't any of your—"

"I thought you had changed Serena. All that shit about wanting to do better…" Nate then stepped closer and said in lower voice, "screwing Chuck in place of me is going in the opposite direction, don't you think?"

Serena's eyes hardened. She restrained herself from slapping him.

"Back off Nate. This doesn't concern you," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Nate grimaced but did not step back.

"What about Dan? I'm sure this concerns him. His perfect little girlfriend fucking Chuck Bass, bet he'll love that."

Nate shuddered at his own words and caught Serena's eye. She looked down, blinking back the tears that threatened to flow.

"I'm sorry, it's just—it's reminiscent of…"

Serena nodded at the ground. She wiped desperately at the her cheeks, drying the droplets that had escaped her.

"I can't—I'm not—"

"Serena?"

"I'm not her," she chocked out finally, "I'm not his golden girl."

"But you can—"

"No. I can't, not anymore. I can't take his scrutinizing me and judging me and…I'm not as intelligent or as well read and I can never compete with _Vanessa_ no matter how many damn Guitar Heroes I win. I can't do this Nate. I am who I am."

Nate watched her, his own color having disappeared.

Serena went on, her voice still chocked and her face white as a ghost.

"I grew up in a psycho house and am now in an even more psychotic one. I didn't have Allison and Rufus in my life; nurturing and modeling…I want to do better. I do. But I can't pretend Nate, not like this."

Serena watched him with desperate eyes now, her lips trembling.

"I need Chuck."

There was a moment of silence. Then Nate stepped away. He was more shaken than before. But he regained balance and stepped forth again, this time even closer.

"You don't need him," he muttered twirling a strand of blonde around his finger. Serena stood frozen. "I'm here for you S. I'll always be here for you."

Their lips touched for an instant before Serena shoved him away. She was trembling from head to toe. She burned in fury.

"How dare you. Damn it Nate I wish Chuck had slugged you. You damn well deserve it—you—"

"Don't pretend you didn't want it Serena. You could've stopped me sooner—"

"I stopped you soon enough."

She shoved him again and he looked up at her with a pair of hurt baby blues. And she understood.

Taking in a deep breath, she began again in a softer voice.

"You love Blair Nate. Don't mess this up."

"I just…"

"You're just angry at Chuck. You're trying to get him back."

Nate looked up at her, pleading almost.

"It's not—"

"This isn't going to help anyone Nate. Sure, you'll get your revenge on Chuck and I'll get a stab at Blair for having you…but that's as far as we'll get."

Serena reached down for his hand, squeezing it gently.

"In the end you'll just lose the both, Chuck _and_ Blair. And I will too."

Nate gave a submissive nod, having become docile at her words.

"This never happened and you know nothing."

Nate nodded again and with one last look he descended down the hall.

Once he had disappeared from view, Serena dashed into the bathroom. She locked herself in a cubicle and dissolved into a mass of tears, her body trembling with every sob.


	4. What's Georgina got on you?

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. I was weighed down by exams for the most of it, and uninspired the rest. However I am back on track and I promise a Dan chapter soon to follow, but I do want to see how the next GG episode plays out before I write that, so due to numerous requests I decided to put in an M-rated chapter before I'm go on with the plot. Hope it worked out alright.

And btw anyone else died of all the Chuck/Serena goodness we got in the past few episodes? I absolutely adore them. I especially SQUEED when he called her **princess**, so darn adorable!

XXX

"What's Georgina got on you?"

Serena looked away. This was not—she was not dealing with this.

"Chuck…"

"Dan I understand, but what's so bad you can't even tell _me_?"

Serena stared into his face. Her lips quivered, just a bit.

"I—I can't…" she finally breathed out. "I don't want to talk about this."

Their eyes met, blue on hazel, and he held her gaze for a second too long. He gave a small nod, followed by a smile.

"Well sit."

She started.

"What? You think I'm like Dan? Sit Serena."

"But don't you—aren't you?"

"You don't have to tell me anything S. But please sit, you can't go out like this."

She finally gave in. She gave him a shaky smile and made an attempt at the couch, but that's not where she ended up. It was in his arms where she ended up. It seemed, his arms were where she always ended up.

Chuck seemed startled at first, but held her nevertheless. It broke his heart to see her like this, feel her slim frame trembling in his grasp, her lips muttering rapidly in conjoined sentences that fell incomprehensive upon his ear. He let his hands wander along her back, get 

tangled in her hair, and travel along every arch of her face…finally drawing down to her lips and tracing her cupid's bow.

Her lips quivered more at his touch, and finally the tears came. Hot droplets, falling one by one. She felt his fingers on her cheeks, wiping away the tears, and his lips meeting hers in a wet kiss.

"I shouldn't have—shouldn't—believe her."

"Yeah well, the bitch is persuasive."

Serena tried to match his smile with one of her own, but a sob followed instead. Chuck held her tighter pressing her hot, tear stricken cheek against his.

They stood like that, grasping and trembling on her part, for some time. It was Chuck who broke the silence that was otherwise evaded by Serena's quiet whimpers.

"What are you afraid of S?"

Serena let the words sink in. And then they resonated through her. What was she afraid of? And so she pulled back a little and blinked up at him. Then she smiled, for the first time that day. And she kissed him.

"Nothing," she whispered against his lips and kissed him again, this time with more vigor.

Chuck responded with equal intensity and let his hands force that heavy leather jacket off her delicate shoulders. Then there was her top…and his sweater. They stood there ripping off piece after piece until Serena sat with her bare butt on his fur carpet, right across from the bar .

(M-rated from here on)

-MMMMMM-

"You sure you're up for this?"

Serena nodded slowly, her lashes fluttering as he kissed her lips ever so gently.

"You're the one who needs to be up…and you are,"

Chuck laughed but stopped immediately when he felt her hands around him, stroking. He met her lips again, groaning into her mouth. His own hands travelled up her legs, clasping at flesh of her thighs and ass.

Serena pulled back a little, her chest rising and falling with every breath. One look into her dilated baby-blues and he knew she was more than impatient. Chuck smirked and met her lips again as he lifted her hips and placed her on top of himself. His smirk widened when she squirmed around and fell into a groan when she had finally sunk down onto him, taking inside the whole of his length.

"Chuck…"her lips grazed his ear as she whispered. "I miss you."

Chuck stared at her in surprise, but his lids fell shut as she did her mastered hip buckle. All thoughts lay forgotten. He only clung on tighter, bringing her torso closer and enjoying her breasts grazing up and down his chest with their every thrust.

Her nails were digging into his back now, and Chuck could tell she was close. He let his own hands slide down her perspired back and grip at her hips, keeping her in place. He then lay her down, still connected, and took a moment to watch her spread out across the furry rug. His breath got caught in his chest, unable to believe that he was inside her, this perfect being. She stared up at him with her heavy lidded dilated eyes, her rouge rose bud of lips hanging a slight bit open; she was a golden goddess amongst the ivory fur of his rug.

Chuck lay down on top of her. He thrust in deeper, filling her to her ends. And he remained there; his perspired body pressed against hers, her inner walls clasped tight around him, and he was motionless. He took a moment to just kiss her, enjoying the taste of her soft lips as she squirmed around underneath him. It wasn't until she begged him when he resumed motion, pumping into her with slow deep thrusts. And then he increased speed.

Soon they were both so completely overcome by pleasure they could no longer kiss or do anything so conscious. His head was buried into her silk main, taking in her delicious shampoo scent, and his lips were stubbornly pried onto the soft skin of her neck. Serena's lips hung open, letting escape cry after cry. And then they came, she first, clenching her inner muscles all around him. Then he came in resonating throbs, releasing his load inside her as his fingers dug into her hips.

"So you miss me, huh sis?" Chuck gasped into her ear, having just collapsed down on top of her.

"How we used to be, you taking care of me…"

He smiled down onto her and kissed her again gently.

"Especially when big bad Georgy has got you all scared?"

She laughed and he slid off and placed himself onto her right, his hands already travelling to her thighs.

"I'll cover you princess," he said his hands still caressing the length of her thighs, "I'll get all over you if you want—ouch"

They laughed together and she pinched him again, for good measure.

"I have to do something," Serena said suddenly looking up at him. She then pulled his neck down and kissed him again, her long legs curling in between them. "I'm gonna tell her off; to stay the hell away."

"Oh?"

"I will."

They met again in another kiss and it was clear Serena was in no hurry. They chastened his carpet once more, and his bed, and then his shower where she took more time than usual to get ready. And watching her towel dry her gorgeous long limbed figure from his bed, Chuck decided that it was indeed a very good day; no matter the ugly Georgina would undoubtedly bring.


	5. Dan pt1

A/N: So to play into the new episodes and the final I decided to dedicate the next couple of chapters to Dan and Blair in a way to bring back flashbacks to the wedding (alternate in certain ways in this story) and work the events and the situation that way. It would just make more sense to keep the Dan situation and the Blair one separate. Thanks for all the reviews guys, very inspiring. And I especially appreciate them since this is my favorite story to write at the moment.

XXX

They all sat together. A champagne toast. Serenaded by a flute player, a piano man, and later a resurrection of an ancient ode. Lily had called them 'the modern Brady Bunch' and Bart, 'an exemplar for all of the Upper East Side'. In Chuck's mind they were neither or a parody of both.

He smiled at the thought and turned to the younger of the blonds in his proximity. There were no smiles there. Serena on her own was the shade in their bunch. She was a gray cloud in her yellow dress, seated in a gloomy corner all by her own lonesome.

At the moment Chuck had no desire to join her. He did however have a ringing pain at the back of his head, the ring born of the same frequency as what he had last heard from her. Chuck grinned nonetheless and toasted his new sister with his sparkling glass.

And she toasted him back, though her eyes remained glued to the ground.

She smiled little through the hour they spent as an official family. She smiled even less when each was off, grateful for a long night's sleep that would follow the wedding proceedings that had marked the day. For Serena however it would be a long grueling night of grief, followed by another few of identical nature.

And Chuck let her. He let her get engulfed by her self-made chasm and he let her remain there, all alone in the darkness.

--Flashback--

Chuck had seen her face, the dull color of her eyes. She knew what was to come, but she didn't want to believe it.

He sat there with them all, the family and Dan Humphrey, and he feigned ignorance to what the enchanting blond sat in gloom for. Instead he poked teasingly at his food and engaged Eric and their parents in conversation. He tried not to watch as she left. He made sure that his face was blank of all recognition, and he ignored Dan completely.

The night went on, and there they were on the dance floor. Serena and Dan. He had broken up with her, Chuck could tell. Because despite the dead look of her eyes she looked a little more easy, a little less lost. He caught her eye across the room and Serena attempted at something with her face. It merely resulted in a quivered lip and so she looked off again.

Chuck watched the couples, a bitter taste at the back of his throat.

Here was the blond, nearing six feet with her heels and overtaken already by the spirit of the petit brunette, her best friend. He grimaced at the irony and returned to his seat.

--End of Flashback--

All week Chuck let her be. It was their silent consent. She was to get through this on her own. Say goodbye finally to the fantasy that was Dan Humphrey. She had to break the porcelain doll she had crafted of herself. He could do nothing but wait. He resented having to watch.

It was a Thursday when she appeared at the breakfast parlor, for the first time without the sight of bloodshot eyes. She was a far distance from her usual appearance as the love goddess, but she looked beautiful nevertheless. Even with the chalk white skin and the dead eyes.

Chuck smirked to himself and handed her a glass or juice. His fingers brushed past hers and his gaze wash over her. She didn't say a word or look at him at all. But she did smile into her drink, allowing the sweet liquid tickled her lip.

It wasn't until Saturday night when she revisited Chuck's room and his bed.

She stood clad in a teal slip and nothing else. No make-up. Just her silky white flesh and her once red lips, trembling. Even her magnificent main of blond fell in limp waves all around her, like a cheap shawl, failing to cover her delicate shoulders and bone of her collar.

She crawled onto the bed, shuffling all the Egyptian cotton sheets aside and pulled her long legs over to curl up in his lap.

She felt small and cold against him, but never more desirable. And despite her flawed appearance, she never looked more beautiful. She was a dead rose, brittle and vague.

She looked up at him. Her lips trembled still. She smelt of tears and sweat. Her eyes were steely, and yet something flickered past them as he held her gaze.

Chuck wasn't sure what to think of this, what to think of her. He just sat there, locked eyes with her, as his fingers drew circles on the cold skin of her legs. He wasn't sure what to 

think of his heart beats, in succession, pounding against his chest now. He wasn't sure what to think of his breath and every word caught entrapped in the cavity of his throat.

When her lips met his it was only for a fraction of a second. Not long enough to kiss her back. Just long enough to taste her. To take in that rare sweetness that lingered somewhere lolled between the wisps of her breath.

He stared at her, all in her faded glory. He drew away his touch. She blinked once at his hesitance to touch and twice at the fog engorged within his eyes.

There was something in that moment that had shaken him to his core. Something in her soft cold lipped kiss told him that he had sunk a little too deep. That they had gone a little too far.

His fingers found a lock of her hair, curling the limp wave around them. Her lips parted in anticipation and despite the ice overtaking his every vain, he leaned in for a kiss. His tongue snaked inside again and like all those times before they made love.

She wiggled and withered underneath him, her flesh still cool and short of blood.

He'd smile onto her lips and pound in harder. Pound so hard that she would lose her grip on the head board. So hard that they would find themselves a tangled mess on the cold ceramic of his floor.

She fell asleep on her front and he lay there immobile, his fingertips caressing down the curves of her perspired back. He watched her for a second too long, soaked up against her, absorbed too much of her.

It took him a few minutes to detangle and little longer to settle her in his bed. He then made way for his closet and a short shower later and he was gone.

He had had one last look, enjoyed her long curved form lay embroiled amongst his lined sheets; gathered like a picturesque of a mastered art-piece. He smiled quaintly at the sight, and disappeared with whispered regret.


	6. Dan pt2

If there was one thing Chuck Bass prided himself on fully and completely understanding it was people, more precisely women

If there was one thing Chuck Bass prided himself on fully and completely understanding it was people, more precisely women. Many would make the correct assumption that Chuck's women, the oh so many of them in their wide variety of exquisite packaged beauty, were dispensable. Consumed and forgotten much like the slice of tiramisu Chuck had taken great delight in a short hour ago to accompany his scotch. Those same people would however be incorrect in their assumption that the only pleasure Chuck had in his women was the mere consumption. The sex was indeed what he signed up for, the quest and the one true destiny. The path traveled however offered an education quite opposite to what his peers had received over the years and this on itself offered a rare pleasure of it's own.

Chuck took delight in having woman of great variety, this extended from the usual differences of race and age to those of social standings. He had been with hotel employees, servants and many other brands of blue collars he could get his hands on to woman of society, models, actresses even. He liked to experience it all. And experience he did. And with the sex came the personalities constantly combating his born need to dominate. It was within these struggles where he learned his most integral lessons about people and what it would take to coerce and to rule. It was to make it seem like it was their idea.

He smirked now, watching Serena from afar. Even from here he could see it. She stood taller, straighter, and the dead look in her eyes reached him where he stood. She was back but not before the heavy bludgeoning they had all taken to shatter the egg shell she had taken refuge in for sometime now. Off was the cover, a powdered wind as she stood now in her legged blond glory. And though she looked the same, physically, the air around her changed and she was suddenly more beautiful and terrifying than one could ever have imagined.

Chuck had stepped back, sure. He left her alone all summer to stew over her broken heart. It was really the picket fence she cried over. Not a literal one of course, but it was one where she the affectionate, beautiful puppy of Dan Humphrey would be kept within and barred from the wild. But she had been kicked out with nowhere to go, so she perched up along the nearest tree and mourned away the summer. In her mind she mourned for the affection and the home. But in truth it was all due to fear for what she would gain or regain while in the wild then sorrow for what was lost.

He had let her be, believe as she wanted and resist the freedom and the right of nature to crawl back and be caged again inside; cradled in Humphrey's light of good and all that was right. He had let her because he knew women, he knew that he could no more shake them out of their fantasies and of their inner movie of choice anymore than he could convince them of the senseless of fairytales at the age of five.

But there had been something this time. Even as she dangled from Humphrey's arm. There was that light, the soft sparkle that was so essential to all that was Serena. And it was back. Perhaps she had built the fantasy too high in her mind and when reunited, Humphrey wasn't all good nor completely right. Or perhaps it was her lips having skimmed the edge of the wild and to go back without a taste, a mouthful even, built a yearning in her mind.

She had however strolled out, willingly this time. She was back, not completely but enough so that Chuck saw her, the real Serena, through the cracks. He could see her longing to break through, there was that glint accompanied by hunger in the blue of her eyes, in the careless pitch of her laugh. He could sense it at all times.

She couldn't break through on her own. She was too weak, too scared. But it was nature and so everything was set out to let her back. Humphrey. Blair. Everything and everyone. But there had to be a spark, initiation to the reaction which with it was really spontaneous, ready to reach its most favorable affinity.

"Welcome back sis."

She stared at him a moment and absorbed his knowing smile. And through those dark dead eyes broke out a smile.

"Cheers."


End file.
